Masai Rokuba
Masai Rokuba 'is a main character of the anime, ''Spirit Chi Warriors!. He is the best friend Saharu Ishida and is a integral member of the team, Spirit Chi Warriors. His ability is very unique in that his nature type is Spirit. Masai is a member of the Star Clan, a tribe that had been long forgotten years ago. As the sole member of his clan, Masai makes it his goal to make peace and amend the sins of his clan, as well as prove himself as a true member of the Star Clan. Despite how skilled he is in martial arts and chi manipulation, Masai dislikes fighting intensely. He ends up becoming the sole member and pinnacle strength of the clan. After the Great Genocide of the Star Clan, Masai's lonely life forced him into isoation and seclusion, ultimately turning him into an extremely powerful fighter, capable of holding his own in certain situations. In addition to that, his outlook on life and his incredible insight on several topics is why Masai is the most powerful member of the Star Clan to ever exist. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :'''Catchphrase ::"We can do it, go Spirit Ball!" |} Personality Due to witnessing the cruelty and brutality of his clan from murdering and slaughtering people for not only their own amusement, but because it is what they are "born to do," Masai has a deep-rooted hatred for fighting, despising the very idea of fighting, in fear of becoming as barbaric as his clan once were. Because of this hatred against traditional affairs, Masai was banished from the clan, progressively turning him into a lonely individual who only seeks acceptance as he grew up without any family to support him physically and or mentally. As a result, instead of breaking down, Masai later on began to toughen up a bit from his loneliness, forcing himself to train day-in and day-out after witnessing the bloodshed that was the murdering of his clan. Early on when he met the Chi Warriors, Masai came off as cocky and an extremely self-confident person due to the fact that he had been trained prior to meeting them, as well as knowing that he is naturally gifted, as well as being called a genius among many. Over time however, Masai's personality took a dive as he began realizing that he wasn't the only one living a sad past and that there are others who far outclass him in the world. This changed his personality permanently into a somewhat quiet, calculative and highly observant person who is kind and generous, and extremely mature for his age. In addition, despite his hatred for fighting, he is willing to put that aside to help mankind when necessary. Also, Masai was noted to being extremely intelligent, using his intellectual prowess to get him through most of his problems. Appearance Background Information Abilities Masai was born into a clan dedicated and solely based on fighting. With this, he like the rest of his nearly non-existant clan inherited the natural abilitiy of fighting, making Masai a gifted genius of martial arts. Due to his natural talent and potential as a fighter, Masai was able to easily self-train himself at a young age to harness his skills and abilities, proving to be a formidable opponent to most people. In addition, Masai has the Spirit element, known as the strongest element in the entire series. Not too long after his banishment from the Star Clan, Masai's Sacred Mark sparked, allowing for him to use his element. Natural Fighting Ability Being born into a clan that were naturally gifted at fighting and martial arts plays a huge factor into Masai's expert-level ability to fight. In addition to this, he from an early age in his life was forced to grow up alone, forcing him into a situation where he must progress on his own as well. As a result, Masai self-taught himself all he knows about fighting, using the natural resources he has available, his own above average intelligence, and the raw natural skill that he possesses to strengthen him and form him into a better martial artist. Due to his element focusing around the Spirit nature, Masai's fighting style differs greatly from many of the other fighting styles that other fighters with different elements have acquired. For instance, the Spirit element has a few different styles of fighting however, Masai's primary formation of attack is to use fast-strikes in complete succession to overwhelm his opponent, leaving them no room to counter. In addition, by combining his his already fluid style of fighting with his spirit nature, Masai can strike an opponent's Chi Pathway System, distrupting and or disabling an opponent's chi, shutting it down completely. He could also completely stop the use of their chi from flowing through them as well. His spiritual prowess gives him the ability to see an opponent's Spirit Points, allowing him to strike them in necessary succession if need be. Along with his lightning-fast reflexes, Masai can react to beings, attacks and projectiles far faster than most humans could; being able to react to opponents that even outclass him in speed. Also, Masai can also target vital organs as they are directly align with the chi pathway, therefore giving off an overall more powerful effect, making Masai's style of fighting, the most dangerous one of all styles in the Spirit Chi World. Intelligence & Wisdom Masai is commonly referred to by most characters to be the most intelligent character by far in the entire series. Masai's intelligence stems off of the dark experiences he had growing up as apart of the Star Clan. In addition, after the destruction of his clan, Masai's new life isolated from society gave him a chance to self-discipline himself, teaching himself rights from wrongs, as well as training him in the art of fighting and martial arts. Chi Control Due to being from a highly-elite clan of fighters, as well as his spirit nature to boost his manipulation over his chi, Masai has arguably the best chi control throughout the series. His mastery over not only his element itself, but his chi manipulation, allows him to freely use more complex and divine techniques that many Star Clan members, even ones with Spirit nature can't pull off. In addition, due to his nature, his chi goes running through not only his veins, but the bloodstream like others do as well. However for Masai, the amount of pressure and concentration sent within the bloodstream is ten times greater for him than anybody else. This also includes his ocular vision as Masai's chi is automatically sent into his eyes, increasing ocular vision, as well as the power of his visual insight, giving him the ability to read an opponent's movements, as well as react accordingly and attack with such elegant and fluid movements. This is also the reason behind his ability to see an opponent's Spirit Points. Weaknesses Synopsis Relationships Battle Record ''Spirit Chi Warriors: Final Destination'' List of Techniques Used Trivia *Masai is one of two characters to be featured in every major Spirit Chi Warrior team fight. The other member being his best friend, Saharu. *Masai has had a total of 68 canon fights throughout the series. *Although he is one of the strongest fighters and martial artists in the series, Masai dislikes fighting, seeing it as a way of reflecting his past with the Star Clan. **Despite this, he still trained to fight as he wanted to be ready for upcoming threats. **By the end of the series, Masai has officially given up fighting, no longer training anymore as there is no reason to, as well as being able to continue his career as a successful market salesman, funded by TorrentCorp. **He however did train his son at the beginning of Spirit Chi Brawlers! like his other former teammates. *Masai is the only character to have several variations of more than one technique. Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Star Clan Category:Spirit Type Category:Spirit Chi Warriors